from_far_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Agol Dena Ofa
Agol is an ex-mercenary from Rienka who, along with his daughter Geena, help Izark and Noriko; mostly during volume 4 to volume 7. Appearance Agol has long wavy hair and angular eyes, his coloring is unknown but it can be assumed he has blonde or brown hair. His body is decently built, considering he fought for a living. He has appeared to be shorter than Barago though around the same height as Izark. Originally, he had his hair tied back in a low ponytail but eventually he wore it loose while keeping the bandana or headband on the top of his head. Personality Agol is a loving father, working hard to earn enough money to cure Geena's blindness. When on a mission, he has shown to be merciful and caring of others' well being, mainly shown when he is helping Noriko and Gaya save their captured friends (though he is doing it to see if Izark is the man he is after.) He is a good friend to Noriko and Izark, though he correctly thinks they might be the Sky Demon and Awakening. He also has a tendency to say the first thing on his mind which has gotten him in a few embarrassing moments but it also makes him an honest man. Not much is known of his relationship with his late wife but it can be assumed they both loved each other dearly. Relationships Geena He deeply loves his daughter and works hard to earn money to cure her blindness. He wasn't happy being a mercenary as it kept him from being with Geena but it paid well. After his mother's death, he and Geena set out to find Izark and Noriko. He has faith in his daughter's ability as a seer. When the series end, both Agol and Geena come to terms with her blindness. Agol's wife Not much is known of Agol's wife other than that she died and that Geena's blue stone is their only memento of her. From how he and Geena treasure the stone (and the fact he has not remarried) it can be assumed that he deeply loved his wife and probably would have taken her death hard if it weren't for Geena. Noriko Agol had saved Noriko from a group of street thugs and in return she invited them to come stay at Gaya's house/shop. He trusts Noriko to care for Geena when he can't and he eventually grows to care for Noriko as a friend. He correctly guesses that she and Izark are the Awakening and Sky Demon but chooses to not turn them in. He worries over Noriko almost like she was a daughter figure. Izark Kia Tarj The two immediately get along when they are fighting in Lord Nada's Castle. Though the two don't really show any bonding moments like Noriko does, the two are good friends. Agol was curious about Izark and Noriko's romantic relationship, shown in volume 6. Agol's Mother Agol and his mother were assumingly on good terms seeing as she helped him care for Geena while he was away. Agol seems to have taken her death well even though it meant he would have to find a new job so he could take care of Geena. Gaya il Biska Though these two had a bit of a rocky start, they work together and make great allies. He and Gaya can be the most curious of Izark and Noriko's relationship. While he makes accidental comments about her (her being a ghost and overweight.) she forgives him after angrily questioning his remarks. Barago The first time they work together is at Nada's castle. While Barago started out as an unwilling participant of the group, he and Agol become decent friends. When Agol tried to listen in on Noriko, Banadam, and Izark Barago pulls him away. Rachef Rachef was Agol's employer who had sent him to find Noriko and Izark. While with Noriko and her friends, he decides to abandon Rachef's order and help hide Noriko from him. He knows nothing of Rachef's evil side unlike Geena, who senses it but does not understand it. Keimos Agol has stated that he does fear Keimos, the man's obsession with being the strongest warrior gave Agol the direct sense of how evil he truly is. He comments that Keimos is brutal and takes pleasure of the fear and pain of his opponets. Abilities Sword Play Unlike his daughter, Agol has no special gift of foresight. However, he is a skilled swordsman and warrior. Quotes Volume 1 *"Don't kill them Keimos. We should capture them alive." *"Excuse Me Mr. Elgo...but I don't think pressing forward with a strategy would have helped us." *"He is....full of self confidence because of his strength and skill, and he's sure that no one can defeat him. He really is an excellent warrior." *"To be honest...I'm afraid of Keimos." *"What will happen if the Sky Demon comes back? They say those who wakes the Sky Demon will be able to control it. The Sky Demon is a combination of all dark forces. Its destructive power is massive. No other monster's power is as great. I guess the Sky Demon is worse than Keimos." Volume 3 *"But please let me wallow in my depression a little longer." *"What just happened?" *"Sorry.." *"Well...Who are the Blue Storm Troops?" *"On top of that...that stone is all I have left of my dead wife." *"She's one of the two people I've been looking for?!" Category:Characters Category:Good Guys